


The Crafting Table

by The_Gay_Feminist



Category: Ares SMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Feminist/pseuds/The_Gay_Feminist
Summary: Meet me on the crafting table?
Relationships: Kiyo/Doom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Crafting Table

Kiyo checked the clock, leisurely stretching as he looked at what he had completed in his fort that day. He brushed all of his food into his rucksack before meandering across the field to the port where he kept his boat- they had a meeting later that day, but Kiyo always tried to arrive early. There was something so peaceful about the underwater room before the chaos of the rest of the group arrived. He hopped into his rowboat, pulling himself out from the dock and throwing down the anchor before diving from the boat towards the trapdoor below. As he dropped into the dome, he checked his clock one more time before taking a seat on the crafting table and relaxing, taking in the rippled light on the stone floor from the waves above. The air had a faint salty smell, the water finding it’s way in through hinges and cracks despite the teams best efforts. He arrived way early, he had almost an hour before anyone else would arrive, and he planned on enjoying the seclusion.  
He was leaned against the cool glass, blissfully listening to the dull creaking sounds of the dome, when the slam of a trap door startled him from his trance. Doom had dropped down into the clubhouse, water dripping down his face as he removed his glimmering black helmet to shake off like a wet dog.  
Kiyo flinched away as the droplets flung at him, “Really, Doom? I thought we were pals.”  
Doom laughed, pushing his hair back out of his face as he continued to slip out of the heavy armor. “Pals? I seem to recall being the only one here you actually trust.”  
“Don’t flatter yourself, you literally keep trying to blow up my base. You’re on thin ice.”  
Doom chuckled once more, finally leaning down to unclip his boots, heaving them unceremoniously onto the pile of shimmering stone. He made his way across the clubhouse, coming to a halt as he let himself fall against the wall. “Yeah, I did. And you still trusted me when I told you, without any proof, that it was Lyon. You trust me.”  
Kiyo looked at the boy standing next to him with amusement and a smidge of contemptment gracing his features. “Maybe so. We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess.”  
The younger boy slid closer him, pushing his shoulder against the older boy’s as the stupid grin he was wearing continued to grow, “Mmmm, I think you trust me.”  
Kiyo looked down at him, his face a little warm from the proximity. He gulped audibly as his eyes flicked down to Doom’s lips almost imperceptibly before flickering back up to meet the warm brown eyes staring up at him mirthfully. He felt his face get even warmer, and he almost didn’t notice the pink starting to spread across the younger boy’s cheeks before he quickly turned his face away. “You’re on thin ice, Doom” he grumbled once again, a pout on his face and he tried to angle away.  
Doom seemed to pause for a moment, consideration painting his features before he let out a long sigh. He reached across the crafting table wrapping his hand around Kiyo’s opposite knee and turning the boy to look at him directly.  
“I’m on thin ice? Are you sure?” he murmured, his red face betraying his nerves.  
Kiyo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he could’ve sworn it was loud enough to echo in the small glass dome. He scrambled to find something, anything to say that would break the tension, but nothing came out, and the tension didn’t end. As he dropped his eyes once more to Doom’s lips, he wasn’t sure he wanted it to. He leaned forward, reaching out his calloused hand to rest his fingertips gently on the younger boys jawline.  
Doom watched Kiyo fixate on his lips, his heart skipping a beat as the soft honey eyes flicked back up to meet his, his lips softly parting when the older boy came to rest his hand on his jaw.  
The two boys leaned in, their eyes closing at the same time as their lips pressed softly together, the feeling of fireworks going off in their chests. The kiss was soft and tender, gentle and sweet, and when they pulled apart they stayed there, their foreheads pressed together as pure bliss and peace coursed through them.  
That was, until the trapdoor slammed, signalling the arrival of the rest of the team, and sending the two boys careening to opposite sides of the clubhouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a screenshot from the SMP


End file.
